Gaming devices have been developed that have various features designed to capture and maintain player interest. For example, the mechanical reels of traditional gaming devices have been replaced with video depictions of spinning reels. These video gaming devices provide a richer gaming experience for players by including graphics or animation as part of the game. Moreover, gaming machines have been developed to provide a greater gaming experience with sound effects, animation, and the like.
In addition to providing a greater gaming experience, gaming devices provide added convenience to allow for longer gaming sessions. For example, multi-denomination gaming machines allow a player to select the wager denomination used in game play. Accordingly, a player does not need to change machines to play different wager denominations. Additionally, most gaming devices include bill and voucher acceptors that allow a player to easily initiate a game. That is, a player does not need to make changes to play a particular gaming machine. While these gaming device features both enhance the gaming experience and simplify the gaming experience, what is needed are gaming machines that also promote responsible gaming.